


Dance into something new

by DI_lovethecoat



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Ellie is blackmailing Hardy, F/M, Hardy dancing, Mutual Pining, Party people - Freeform, he was drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DI_lovethecoat/pseuds/DI_lovethecoat
Summary: Hardy being blackmailed by Miller for her benefits and eventually his benefits. And he loves it/her. They're on a party.





	Dance into something new

"I don't dance!", with the grumpiest face in a long while he told her off again.

"I just need to find the right song!"

"Miller!! I. Don't. Dance."

"Believe me you will."

He sighed. How on earth did she get him into this again. Maybe he should check that paper again she showed him. The one that showed his signature under a short text saying: 'I, the undersigned, here by allow Ellie Miller to take me on a party/free time activity of her choice. And I will not object. Signed: Alec Hardy'  
Problem was he couldn't remember signing that. And he never would have done that.

"Miller! What are you doing now?"

She turned around still walking away from him.

"I have to tell the DJ the song you'll dance to!", she smiled. An evil smile that was.

She came back and sat down next to him. Still smiling.

"Miller, I would never have signed that. I don't dance."

"You keep repeating your lies."

"That's no lie. Do you know how drunk I was the last time I danced??"

He didn’t even let her answer.

"I can't even remember, there was just this link my daughter send me. Do you even know how..."

"I do know how drunk you were.", she said smiling even brighter.

"...embarrassing tha... You what??", she's never seen him so confused, he looked cute.

"I know how drunk you were, I know when that was and I know what song got you up from your chair."

"I'm sober now, there's no way I'm gonna dance now.", he declared.

"And that's where you're wrong."

She handed him another paper. He read the text in the color changing, dimmed light of the anti-alcohol party: 'I, the undersigned, here by owe a demonstration of my _amazing_ dance moves to Ellie Miller. Signed: Alec Hardy.'  
He couldn't believe it.

"When did I sign that? I never signed that! And who wrote the ‚amazing‘ in there."

"The video was taken by me and send to your daughter immediately. She then said that I should make you sign some of those. She seemed to know what she was talking about. You even proposed some ideas of your own, including the ‚amazing‘. And that only after 1.5 inch Whiskey."

He was startled. What else could he have sign that night? He wouldn't object anything towards her but she wasn't supposed to know that. What did his ideas say? He got ripped out of his thoughts by the most beautiful sound for him. She laughed.

"I'll show you all of them tomorrow.", she said still laughing.

"Nice, that I could make you laugh.", he said in the most sarcastic tone he could get out at the moment.

Suddenly his attention was drawn back to the music playing.

"No, not that one. It's not that one. Please tell me it's not that song, Miller."

She started laughing again and in his looking at her laughing he noticed a nod with her head.  
Shit. He _liked_  that song. And he liked dancing to it. But only at home, _alone_ , in his shower.  
He stood up slowly, looking around him if anyone was looking at him. Even if they were a few miles away from Broadchurch, one can never know who's had the same idea of going away so no one would know you.   
He didn't see a familiar face other than the beautiful face of Ellie Miller. And she smiled and for that smile to stay longer on her face after everything that happened, he would do anything.  
And so he danced first alone and after some time he took her hand and they danced together and she laughed and he smiled. And the next song they still danced.  
And... then they sat back down.

"Let's go home. You did your deed."

They arrived at his door after a silent ride back. From the corner of his eyes he looked at her the whole ride back, hopeing she wouldn't notice. But she noticed. And she _liked_ it.   
She cleared her throat.

"Uhm, I have another one her... it says that Igetagoodnightkissonmycheek.", she mumbled.

His heart stopped, in a good way, and started beating a good notch faster.   
A goodnight kiss.  
Only on her cheek but... a kiss. And she wanted it. He didn't noticed her speaking again.

"... daft. I better go."

He froze. _No, don't go, Ellie._   
He reached out for her hand turning her back around and drew closer.  
Only inches away he stopped. She only said on her cheek.   
So he kissed her cheek lightly.  
She blushed. So beautiful, he thought.

"Goodnight... Alec."

"Goodnight, Ellie."

**Author's Note:**

> When you go to America for a language trip and everyone is dancing and going "come on dance" and you go "I don't dance. Only when I'm drunk." and you get stared at because you're 16. I'm from a country where it's perfectly fine for 16 year olds to drink (at least beer, wine and champagne).   
> So back home, it didn't happen exactly like in the story but they got me to dance eventually and the blackmailing bit was invented by me and fitted upon Alec.


End file.
